Perks
Proficiency Perks Terrifying Presence: If you are not proficient with Intimidation you are now, You get +2 to Intimidation checks. Night Person: You are now proficient with Stealth, and gain +2 to Stealth Checks. Hacker: You are proficient in the Hacking skill and you gain a +2 bonus to hacking computers Animal Friend: You gain proficiency in Animal Handling if you are not already, You get +2 to Animal Handling checks. Infiltrator: You gain proficiency with Bobby Pins, and +2 to checks made to pick locks. Gun Nut: You gain proficiency a firearm of your choice (Not Missile Launchers). Medium Armor: You gain proficiency with Medium Armor. Heavy Armor: You gain proficiency with Heavy Armor. Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with Pistols, Rifle, Shotguns, Heavy Weapons, or Melee Weapons Doctor: You gain proficiency in Medicine, You also gain +2 to medicine checks Outdoorsman: You gain proficiency with Survival and +2 to survival checks Wasteland Acrobat: '''You gain proficiency with Acrobatics and gain +2 to acrobatics checks '''Athlete: You gain proficiency with Athletics and gain +2 to Athletics checks Sly Dog: You gain proficiency with Deception and gain +2 to deception checks Before the Bombs Fell: You gain proficiency with History and gain +2 to history checks. Insightful Eye: You gain proficiency with Insight checks and gain +2 to insight checks. Wasteland Detective: You gain proficiency with Investigation and gain +2 to investigation checks. Wasteland Druid: You gain proficiency with Nature and gain +2 to nature checks. Jester: You gain proficiency with Performance and gain +2 to performance checks. Silver Tongue: You gain proficiency with Persuasion and gain +2 to persuasion checks. Scavenger: You gain proficiency with Scavenging and gain +2 to scavenging checks. Nimble Hands: You gain proficiency with Sleight of Hand and gain +2 to sleight of hand checks. Increase Damage Perks Black Widow: (Prerequisite: Gender Female) You deal an extra 1d4 damage and you gain +2 persuasion checks to members of the opposite sex Lady Killer: (Prerequisite: Gender Male) You deal an extra 1d4 damage and you gain +2 persuasion checks to members of the opposite sex Confirmed Bachelor: (Prerequisite: Gender Male) You deal an extra 1d4 damage and you gain +2 persuasion checks to members of the same sex Cherchez La Femme: '''(Prerequisite: Gender Female) You deal an extra 1d4 damage and you gain +2 persuasion checks to members of the same sex '''Hunter: You deal additional damage to animals equal to your Agility Modifier and you gain a +2 bonus to tracking animals (Minimum of 1) Bloody Mess: You deal an additional 1d4 damage to all creatures and creatures you kill have a chance to suffer a violet death. Demolition Expert: You deal an additional damage with explosives equal to your Perception Modifer (Minimum of 1) Additonally, You gain the ability to craft crude explosives such as Pipe Bomb and Pressure cooker mines The Professional: You deal an additional 2d6 damage when you hit a target from being hidden. Cowboy: You deal additional damage with Dynamite, Knives, Revolvers, and Lever-Action guns 1d4 dmg with these weapons. Plasma Spaz: You deal and extra 1d4 damage with Plasma Weaponry including Plasma grenades. Pyromaniac: You deal additonal damage with fire based weaponry, You deal an extra 1d6 with fire weapons, Additionally you can craft molotovs with out fail. Sniper: You deal an extra 1d4 damage when using rifles with scopes. Center of Mass: (Prerequisite Vault Dweller background, V.A.T.S perk) you deal an extra 1d6 damage when you hit a creature using your V.A.T.S perk. Purifier: You do an additional 1d6 damage to Centaurs, Night Stalkers, Spore Plants, Spore Carriers, Deathclaws and Super Mutants. Laser Commander: You deal an extra 1d6 damage with energy weapons Robotics Expert: You deal an extra 1d6 to robots, and you can disable robots if you sneak behind them you can do this a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier (Minimum of 1) you gain all expended uses of this after you finish a long rest. Grunt: (Prerequisite NCR Soldier) You deal an additional 1d6 damage with 9mm Pistols, and Smgs .45 Pistols, Marksman Carbines, Light Machine Guns, Frag grenades, Grenade rifles and combat knives. Bear Slayer: (Prerequisite: Legionnaire) You deal additional 1d6 damage to NCR Troops, Additionally you can sell NCR dog tags to a Legionnaire agent for caps. Bull Wrangler: (Prerequisite: NCR Soldier) You deal additional 1d6 damage to Legion Troops, Additionally you can trade Legion Denarius to NCR Outposts and camps for caps. Entomologist: You've learned what makes bugs tick, you deal an extra 1d4 damage to insects, Additionally you have learned about their poisons, You can create poisons if you have creatures poison glands. Combative Perks Run n Gun: You can make a ranged attack after taking the Dash action you cannot do this if you have already taken the attack action this turn. Shotgun Surgeon: Toughness: Your AC increases by 1 V.A.T.S: (Prerequisite: Background Vault Dweller) Your V.A.T.S comes through you gain +2 to your attack roll you can do this a number of times equal to your Intelligence Modifier (Minimum of 1) Super Slam: You can knock an enemy prone with unarmed, or melee weapon attacks, You can do this a number of times equal your Strength Modifier (Minimum of 1), You gain all expended uses after you finish a short rest. Finesse: (Level Requirement: 5) You now crit on 19s Piercing Strike: Your unarmed and melee attacks can penetrate armor, you gain +2 to attack roles with unarmed and melee strikes, you can do this a number of times equal to your Strength modifier (Minimum of 1) you get all expended uses of this on a long rest. Better Criticals: (Prerequisite Finesse perk, Level 12) You now crit on 18s. Melt Down: (Level Requirement: 10) If you kill an enemy with an energy weapon, you can make an additional attack with an energy weapon. Weapon Handling: (Prerequisite NCR Soldier or Legionnaire) You gain +2 to strike with weapons you are proficient with. Paralyzing Palm: You can stun an enemy with you unarmed or Melee attacks, when you make an unarmed or melee attack you can cause a creature to be stunned, The creature makes a Endurance roll against your Strength save DC, if failed the victim is stunned, If passed they cannot be harmed by this feature from you for 24 hours, You can do this a number of times equal to your Strength modifier (Minimum of 1) . You get all expended uses of this perk once you finish a long rest. Ninja: (Prerequisite The Professional Perk, level 12) You deal an extra 1d6 when you sneak attack. Slayer: You can use your bonus action to make a separate attack role that deals 1d4 damage. Spray and Pray: (Prerequisite Level 5) You can make an additional attack this turn, once you use this perk you cannot use it again until you finish a long rest. And Stay Back: You can force enemies to be pushed back 10 feet when you make an attack with a shotgun, Victim makes a Strength saving throw against your Agility DC, If failed they are knocked back 10 feet and knocked prone, If passed they are just pushed back 10 feet. Mysterious Stranger:'' (Prerequisite Luck 14) The Mysterious Stranger appears and takes a shot at an enemy of your choice, the attack automatically hits and deals 2d8. You can do this a number of times equal to your Luck modifier (minimum of 1) You gain expended uses of this perk when you finish a long rest. '''Miss Fortune:(Prerequisite Luck 14)' Miss Fortune appears an inflicts an enemy of your choice with a status effect. The DM rolls a dice in private that determines the effect. You can do this a number of times equal to your Luck modifier (minimum of 1) You gain expended uses of this perk when you finish a long rest. Savage Attacker: Once per turn when you roll damage for a melee weapon attack, you can reroll the damage dice and use either total. Sentinel: You have mastered techniques to take advantage of every drop in any enemy's guard, gaining the following benefits: * When you hit a creature with an opportunity attack, the creature's speed becomes 0 for the rest of the turn. * Creatures provoke opportunity attacks from you even if they take the Disengage action before leaving your reach. * When a creature within 5 feet of you makes an attack against a target other than you (and that target doesn't have this feat), you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against the attacking creature. Alertness: (Prerequisite Perception 15) You cannot be ambushed and gain +2 to Initiative rolls. Unstoppable Force: Creatures cant benefit from the dodge action for you. Splash Damage: Your explosions are bigger their range for you is 15 feet instead of 10ft. Heave, Ho: '''(Prerequisite Strength 14): You can throw throwable weapons an additional 30 feet '''Size Matters: You can treat weapons with the Heavy property is if they didnt. Adrenaline Rush: (Prerequisite Level 2) You can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this perk, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Kahn Tactics: As a bonus action on your turn you can throw dirt, dust, or sand (and you must be standing on this terrain), into an opponents eyes, Opponent makes a DC 14 Endurance saving throw, if failed the creature is blind until its next turn, You can do this a number of times equal to your Agility modifier (Minimum of 1) you gain all expended uses of this after you finish a long rest Legion Assault: (Prerequisite Legionnaire) You've master a secret of fighting from the legion, Creature makes a DC 14 Strength Saving throw, if the target fails they are pushed back 15 feet. You can do this a number of times equal to your Strength modifier (Minimum of 1) you regain all expended uses of this perk at the end of a short rest Ranger Takedown: (Prerequisite NCR Soldier) The NCR Rangers have taught you a secret for fighting hand to hand, Creature makes a Strength save throw against you Strength DC, if failed they are knocked prone. You can do this a number of times equal to your Strength modifier (Minimum of 1) you regain all expended uses of this perk at the end of a short rest Counter: When a creature misses you with an attack you can use your reaction to make an attack roll against them, Once you use this perk you cant do it again until you finish a long rest Targeting Computer: (Prerequisite Robot) '''You gain +2 to attack rolls made '''Internal Purifier: (Prerequisite Robot) You've been installed with a water purifier it absorbs moisture from the air daily you generate 3 purified water Advanced Hands: (Prerequisite Robot) You are a newer model, You can use your hands as bobby pins. Robot Kind: (Prerequisite Robot) Robots understand you, you gain +2 to persuasion and deception checks made when speaking to Robots Calculated Movements: (Prerequisite Robot) Your speed increases by 5ft) Other Perks Adamantine Skeleton: Your limbs take half damage. Friend of the Night: You gain Dark vision of 30ft and cant discern color Intense Training: (This perk can be chosen multiple times, this perk can only be taken every 3 levels) Increase 2 S.P.E.C.I.A.L points by one or one S.P.E.C.I.A.L point by 2. Max Score of 20 Rapid Reload: You treat weapons as though they do not take the Loading property. Cannibal: You can devour human corpses to regain HP 1d8 per corpse ate. Travel Light: You move an additional 5 feet while wearing Light Armor. Fortune Finder: You have more luck finding caps when Scavenging Living Anatomy: (Prerequisite Intelligence 14) You can tell the health of nearby targets you can do this a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier (Minimum of 1). You gain all expended uses of this after finishing long rest Quick Draw: You can draw your weapon as a bonus action. Rad Resistance: You take less radiation from normal. Scrounger: Your more likely to find ammunition when making Scavenging checks. Strong Back: (Prerequisite Strength 14) You can carry items as if you was a size larger. Mister Sandman: You now crit immediately on sleeping enemies. Nerd Rage: (Prerequisite Intelligence 15) You gain plus 2 to strength checks Fast Metabolism: Stimpaks heal you for an additional 1d6. Ghastly Scavenger: (Prerequisite Cannibal Perk) You can consume Super Mutant and Feral Ghoul corpses 1d12 per corpse eaten. Hit the Deck: You have advantage on checks to avoid explosions, or if you can choose to avoid all damage if you pass the check (Pick one and only one of these) Life Giver: (Level Requirement 8) You gain an additional 20 Health Points. Silent Running: You can take the Hide action, Immediately after the Dash action. Chemist: (Prerequisite Junkie background): Chems for you last twice as long. Jury Rigging: (Prerequisite Scavenger background): You can repair an item using roughly the same item (DMs discretion) Light Step: (Prerequisite Agility 15): You no longer trigger mines or floor traps. Chem Resistance: (Prerequisite Junkie background), Your half as likely to get addicted. Computer Whiz: (Prerequisite Intelligence 15): You gain +2 to checks to Hack a terminal Junk Rounds: (Prerequisite Scavenger Background) You can craft ammunition with Scrap metal and Tin Cans. Thief: You know the location of fences that you can sell stolen goods too, in addition you gain a +2 to Scavenging checks to find valuable items. Commando: You gain +2 to hit with rifles. Master Trader: (Prerequisite Merchant): Haggling prices comes easy to you, you can upsale items to people or get items at a reduced price. Secret Shop: '''(Prerequisite Merchant) You have access to stores hidden caches '''I've Unlocked a New Receip'ah: (Prerequisite Hunter background) You can successfully feed you and 4 other party members without fail additionally you've learned the recipes required to make delicious food. Nose like a Blood Hound: (Prerequisite Hunter) You gain +2 bonus to survival checks made to track an enemy. Wild Wasteland: You will randomly have good or bad events happened to, I guess you have strange luck. Four Eyes: You gain +1 to Intelligence while wearing glasses, But suffer -1 Intelligence when not wearing glasses. Max of 20 Pulling Rank: (Prerequisite NCR Soldier) You can use your rank in the NCR to sway people sided with the NCR in your favor, You gain a +4 to persuasion checks with these people, Additionally you can supply a place to rest and eat for your party at any NCR outpost or Camp. Scavver: (Prerequisite Scavenger) You know what contains the parts your looking for +2 to investigation checks to find parts your looking for. Pathfinder: (Prerequisite Hunter) You know the Mojave, you can move twice your rate when traveling alone and stealthy, and you can also speed up when traveling large distances as a group. Snake Eater: You have advantage on Endurance saving throws against poison. Medical Training: (Prerequisite Doctor Perk, Level 5) Your time training as a doctor has been put to good use when you use stimpaks on you or your allies the you add a 1d6 to the healing done. Stonewall: You gain advantage to checks that try to knock you prone or push you away. Animal Skinning: (Prerequisite Hunter) You've learned how to properly skin creatures and sell them for profit.